The invention disclosed herein generally relates to security systems. More particularly, the invention disclosed herein relates to a vehicle security system for monitoring a vehicle and notifying a user based on the occurrence of an event.
Vehicle security systems in general refer to electronic systems installed on vehicles to prevent theft or tampering of a vehicle. Traditionally, vehicle security systems track or recover stolen vehicles only in certain conditions, for example, vehicles that have been subject to accidents, stripped, dismantled, etc., when police are notified as stolen by the vehicle owner, depending on the time frame of the stolen incident. Typically, the vehicle owners receive email or text messages an hour or more after the vehicle is moved. The time delay involved provides a head start for the burglar to get away with the crime. Furthermore, the delay may result in police personnel resorting to high-speed vehicle chases, which unnecessarily damage public property. A vehicle security system, which instantly notifies a user or police personnel of a probable vehicle theft, is required. Moreover, existing vehicle security systems do not provide instantaneous image feeds of an intrusion attempt. This prevents users from viewing who intrudes or steals their valuables inside the vehicle or the vehicle itself. Conventional vehicle security systems are unable to capture vehicle jackers live, directly in the process, especially when the door is opened. Alternately, children or a person related to the user may unintentionally trigger the alarm of the vehicle security system.
If video feed of the event is viewed by the owner on a monitoring electronic device, such false alarms can be avoided. A vehicle security system, which provides live image feeds of an intrusion attempt, is required. Existing vehicle security systems do not provide communication system between the vehicle owner and the suspect inside the vehicle. A vehicle system which provides instant communication system between the vehicle owner and the vehicle intruder is required. Furthermore, existing vehicle security systems do not prevent the vehicle from starting by the vehicle owner or an authorized representative. A vehicle security system, which prevents the vehicle from starting, by the vehicle owner or an authorized representative, is required. Existing vehicle security systems do not stop vehicles during a police pursuit. A vehicle security system, which stops the vehicle during a police chase by police request is required. Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for vehicle security system, which instantly notifies a user or police personnel of a probable vehicle theft. Furthermore, there is a need for vehicle security system, which provides live image feeds of an intrusion attempt. Moreover, there is a need for a vehicle security system, which prevents the vehicle from starting by the vehicle owner or authorized representative. Also, there is a need for a vehicle system which provides instant communication system between the vehicle owner and the vehicle intruder. Additionally, there is a need for a vehicle security system which provides a live video feeds of a suspect and a communication system between the local authority and a suspect inside a stolen moving vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need for a vehicle security system which stop a vehicle during a police chase by police request without fear of an accident.